What do you like most about me?
by IIII coAtL IIII
Summary: One-shot containing the pair Byakuya x Rukia. The story is set in the Kuchiki mansion, during a morning in which Rukia's curiosity gets the best of her. I suppose the title reveals the rest.


**Have you ever been in a situation when, being in a relationship, you are asked what you like about your partner most or vice-versa? I suppose it is a rather common situation. I know that I was asked.**

****I originally intended this to be a half-page long one-shot, yet I kept adding and adding.** For reasons that I shall not explain here, the topic and some not too distant memories related to it were present in my thoughts lately and, as you can see...lead me to write. **

**Because of that, I suppose that this story can be labeled as "Inspired by real events".**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>They lay in bed for hours without end, kissing, each caressing their half gently. It is as if they try to make up for the long time they had spent under the same roof, in each other's presence, yet one never looking at the other. He holds her tight in his arms. The silky sleek sheets that cover them pale in comparison to the feeling of her smooth skin on his. She sometimes moves while giggling at their conversation, trying to somehow get even closer and more into his arms. A moment of silence ensues as they contemplate the small rays of sun, passing through their room's window, that announce the start of a new day.<p>

"Nii-sama… ?" She looks at him but interrupts her sentence at the sight of his frown.

"Rukia…" He speaks her name with a calm voice, yet she recognizes a soft sign of admonishment in his tone.

Her eyes open wide while she blushes, as a child blushes when he is caught doing something bad.

"I mean… Shujin-sama…"

The disappearance of his frown made her understand that she addressed him properly. Despite the feelings she harbored for him all this time, with so many years of calling him like that, she still slips sometimes, especially when she has her mind focused on something. He smiles and understands. Although he prefers to be addressed by his current status towards her, he gives her time. After all, the term does not bother him all that much, given that it represents his role as her guardian, which he still fulfills, even if among many other things, now.

"Wh-What does shujin-sama like most about my body?" She blushes again. She knows the question is strange and while she feels slightly ashamed, her curiosity gets the best of her.

He pauses for a moment, slightly surprised, and then he smiles.

"Silly woman… The answer cannot be more simple. I like your big, beautiful eyes…"

"Ah, so… "

"And I like your… delicious lips." he placed his own over hers, shortly, then continued "Especially when they form a smile like they are doing now. " She tucked her head into his chest, embarrassed. "Your silky hair…" He took the opportunity and inhaled her scent while kissing her head.

"And your smooth neck" he spoke, moving a finger across the back of it. "So fragile and inviting…like the rest of your frame."

"Byakuya-sama…" shivers went down her spine as he moved his hand to her shoulder.

"Such slender arms, barely fit to wield a zanpakuto, and yet so elegant when doing so…" his hand then moves to the level of her breasts, taking away her breath. He slightly smirkes at her reaction "I could tell you how much I like them… but I prefer to… " interrupting his sentence, he leaves a trail of goosebumps starting from her neck and ending where his hand is, spoiling both the subjects of his attention with soft kisses and touches. After what he consideres to be a sufficient argument in describing his likeness of them, he decides to finish his sentence "…show you."

"And then there is your womb" he continues after her rapid breathing subsides, carefully placing his palm on her belly. "The sacred place from which my heirs shall be born." He raises his head, as if looking through her "Twins, perhaps…"

"It would be an honor to grant you such a wish…shujin-sama." She placed her hand over his, with a smile.

Traveling even further down, his hand reaches one of her thies, grabbing it gently, but firmly.

"Superb…" he speaks as to himself, but knowing that she hears. "Beautifully defined and gorgeous." Moving his hand down until her knee and then back up, along the back of her leg, until he reaches her rear, at which point he hears a light gasp. Looking back up at his wife, he sees Rukia tilt her head backwards, enjoying his touch.

"And between your beautiful legs…" he touches her sensitive spot, as her hand grabs his by reflex.

"B-Byakuya-sama, I…" again she stops mid-phrase while noticing the frown on her husband's visaje. "… I'm…sorry." Her previous sentence fades from her mind and all she can speak is an apology for even considering to interrupt him. She likes the way he can remind her of her place with a simple look.

His teasing continues as soon she retracts her hand.

"And I like how you are wet and always ready for me."

"Only… for you… my lord." She admits, looking the other way, trying to avoid eye contact, ashamed that her body was already betraying her desire for him.

His kisses lead back to her neck while his hand continues to caress her in sensitive areas. Soon enough he is completely above her, his weight pinning her down. Yet her body is not the only one revealing thoughts of such nature, as she now feels his own reaction to her presence. She places one of her legs gently around his waist as he positions himself. Pushing against her entrance slowly, the slight moan Rukia releases becomes trapped between their lips as he kisses her deeply. With one hand he holds both her wrists above her head, while the other finds its way between the bed and her waist, pushing her body against his. Rukia enjoys every second of it and her pleasure intensifies as he puts more power behind his thrusts and soon she finds herself trying to resist reaching her peak, but he feels her tensing up beneath him and gives no quarter, increasing his rhythm. Her hands try to escape his grasp, but to no avail. He feels the struggle and gives one hand its freedom, only to feel its nails on his skin as she arches her body and releases a loud moan. The rhythm of the act slows down almost completely, as he smiles and gives her time to breathe, kissing her neck and jaw softly.

"And I like the sounds you make…" Byakuya whispers, with what seems to her a slight smirk, something she has never seen on his expression before. Rukia has no time to contemplate it however, as her face becomes completely red, realizing that he refers to the moans, which, in truth, she did not even notice making.

He gives her no time to retort though, suddenly resuming his assault with a quick thrust, meant to catch her off-guard. Soon, all thoughts of embarrassment are unwillingly forgotten as she gives in to the moment once more. He now combines slow, gentle moves with powerful and deep thrusts, creating an erratic rhythm. Rukia cannot help but enjoy her husband's heavy breathing close to her ear, knowing that she is pleasing to her beloved. Being married to Kuchiki Byakuya, being taken by him… the man she has loved and dreamt of since she knew him… Such thoughts, although simple and obvious in nature, kept running through Rukia's head and only lead to incite the flame of desire, as she found herself reaching her peak again.

He kisses her breasts, applying soft bites and grazing the skin with his teeth, before turning her to face the sheets without the slightest effort. She feels helpless and trapped as he imposes his weight once more on her small body, but has no intention of seeking escape. Grabbing the sheets tight with both hands, she releases a long, hushed moan as he enters her again, pushing deep inside. He stops for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being one with her, listening as Rukia breathes in anticipation of his next move. While sustaining his body with one hand he kisses and licks the milky white skin on the back of her neck and shoulder, as he begins to push against her again, in slow grinding motions, hastening the pace more and more with each passing moment, going deeper, driven not only by his desire to make her his, but also by her increasingly louder moans. This time, they both reach their peak simultaneously, his seed flowing inside of her, her hands tightly holding his now, instead of the sheets.

Kisses replace the need for words as they go back to holding each other.

"So…" he speaks after a time "…was my answer in anyway unclear?" the smirk returned upon his expression.

* * *

><p><strong>That is all. I would apreciate honest opinions regarding the story. <strong>

**I have been thinking of taking requests from readers for quite some time. The main reason for this is simply because my ideas for stories -even those I have not yet started writting- tend to get much too elaborated and prolongued across many chapters, given that my writting mood is a rare sight nowadays. Therefore, I would like to focus on one-shots, so if you enjoyed my story/stories and would like to see Byakuya and Rukia or only Byakuya placed in different situations, feel free to send me a private message describing your idea and I shall give an apropriate reply. In time, perhaps I shall include more couples/characters in my request list, but even then, I shall accept only ideas related to couples/ the character that I like.**

**That being said, take care.**


End file.
